


犹是生长 03

by elebopp



Category: BC221；ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebopp/pseuds/elebopp
Summary: 好久没用过ao3了，都有点用不转了。谁知道再次用起来是因为写黄色废料呢





	犹是生长 03

货车司机凡X副驾跟车岳(后期或有变化)  
AU,不上升。  
本章warning:hj ＆bj (初次上路，多多关照)  
————————————————————————  
3.  
     “不怀好意”的卜凡左手把着方向盘，眼睛一直盯着前面堵着的长龙，右手上的动作倒是一刻未停。

     “诶凡子，别揉了，皮都要被你给搓掉了。”岳明辉的脖颈被卜凡一只手就给控制住了，烧得不行。

 

     卜凡对岳明辉的后颈和耳垂一直很上瘾，没揉两下就想上嘴咬了。  
     岳明辉耳洞那儿最近搞了个口子，还泛着红，这会儿在卜凡口水的淹没下还有点疼丝丝的感觉。

 

    “别怕。这车窗才换了新膜，车底盘又这么高，外面看不着的。”  
     卜凡捉住岳明辉抵在他胸口的两只手，把阵地从岳明辉耳垂转移到眼睛上。卜凡一下儿一下儿地亲，岳明辉的眼睛就跟蝴蝶扑扇翅膀似的一下儿一下儿地眨巴。  
     岳明辉叹了一口长长的气，几乎轻不可闻，但下一秒就被卜凡卷入舌腹，制住了呼吸。

    “嗯……凡子，别嘬呀。”岳明辉感觉舌头都不是自己的了。卜凡像是一个孩童第一次吃棒棒糖那样地嘬着，先是浅尝，一下子觉到滋味儿了就恨不得整个嚼碎吞下。  
    卜凡觉出岳明辉呼吸乱了，又用自己的牙去碰岳明辉的虎牙，“小辉。”  
     “嗯？”  
    “想抱抱你。”

 

    “你不是……”岳明辉混混沌沌地还没从那点儿情欲的舒服中缓过来。  
    “过来。”卜凡伸手想把岳明辉搂到自己这边儿来。  
    岳明辉乖乖地配合他，双腿分开跨坐在卜凡腿上。卜凡大腿上挺有肉坐着挺舒服，就是这方向盘有点硌后背。  
    卜凡一手搂着人，另一只手伸去把自己裤链拉开，引着岳明辉的手放进去，然后又去扒岳明辉的下半身。岳明辉穿了个运动裤，要脱就只能把整个臀部都给露出来，卜凡直接上手揉了起来。运动裤很显形，这会儿岳明辉前端已经有了很明显的形状。卜凡手长，揉过了岳明辉臀部又去探那块嫩肉。  
    刚一碰到，岳明辉就把腰一挺，把脸埋在卜凡头发里。没忍住，咿呀叫了两声。  
    “我就知道……嗯……你个小没……呼……小没良心的，就知道弄哥哥。”  
    “小辉也弄弄我吧，好不好？乖。”卜凡连骗带哄地说，还把脸埋在岳明辉颈窝里一口一口地深吸着，手上的动作越来越快。  
    “我这不是弄着嘛，弄着呢。”岳明辉就受不了卜凡这个。

 

    岳明辉额头上的汗顺着脸颊流下，流进颈窝，又被卜凡舔舐干净。没多一会儿卜凡就被岳明辉锤着抱怨手酸了。  
     “我来。你抱紧我。”  
     卜凡手指长的优势总能这种时候体现。一只手就能握住两个人的性器，上下动作起来。  
    “啊……嗯……”岳明辉觉得还不够刺激，自己抬着腰前后磨蹭起来。啪的一下被卜凡另一只手打了屁股。  
     “别再惹火了。”现在这环境做不了全套，卜凡心里和生理可是忍得很辛苦。  
     “诶……再来一下儿，就刚才那样儿。快点，凡子。”岳明辉已经不管现在自己是一幅什么浪样儿了。  
    “舒服没？”  
    “没，没呢。想……想射。”岳明辉颤抖着说话。  
    卜凡照着岳明辉说得那样又来了几下，然后 坏心眼儿地刮蹭着岳明辉的性器头冠。立马感受到了岳明辉在自己身上的一阵痉挛。

    卜凡对着岳明辉耳朵边儿吹气，“小辉射了。”  
     岳明辉在心里翻着白眼，你可闭嘴吧。

 

    两个人搂在一起又抱了好一会儿，互吃了会儿口水，卜凡才又吭声。  
    “可是我还没舒服，这可怎么办呀？”卜凡活像个问老师题的小学生。  
    岳明辉没力气去给卜凡一个大嘴巴巴，不顾自己身上的黏腻就把裤子给提了上来。

     驾驶室空间实在是太小了，无法容许岳明辉的其他动作。缩着身子才把整个身体放低。卜凡意识到岳明辉想干什么，刚想拦，被岳明辉满带风情红着眼梢剜了一眼，“看什么看。又不是头一回。哥哥乐意。”  
    卜凡心脏瞬间被岳明辉“乐意”那俩字儿给搞得酸酸涨涨的，脑子里不停地翻涌着潮。  
    岳明辉红着嘴唇一点点儿地吞进卜凡的性器，不多一会儿嘴角和双颊都沾上了旖旎水光，舌头轻轻裹着舔舐同时又适当使了点巧劲，弄得卜凡也忍不住在喉咙里闷喘两声。  
    岳明辉的口腔里很烫，把卜凡感受到的触感一下子扩大了无数倍。岳明辉张大了嘴，努力做了几下深喉，生理眼泪没抑制住地就掉了下来。  
    “好了，小辉，明辉宝贝儿，可以了。”卜凡声音有点憋哑了。  
     岳明辉吐出口中的东西来，就着那点唾液给卜凡撸了两把。两个人搞得是汗流浃背了，卜凡才总算是释放了出来。

     驾驶室内弥漫着一股栗子花的腥气。岳明辉又爬回卜凡身上趴着。  
    “好累好累啊。”大四岁的哥哥也要撒娇。  
    卜凡给岳明辉把额头上的汗擦了，又清理了两个人身上的黏腻，整理好衣物，搂着岳明辉做事后的安抚。卜凡很喜欢这种时候岳明辉像猫儿一样乖巧漂亮地窝在自己怀里。  
    岳明辉的手指很漂亮，卜凡牵起来一根一根地吻。岳明辉就跟没事儿人一样与卜凡对视，嘴上却刻意地不停发出勾引意味的喘。

    “唔……凡子，啊哈……不行了。”

     卜凡眼神一下儿暗下来，掐了一把岳明辉的臀肉。  
     “小坏蛋别捣乱。小心我真的在这儿跟你做。”  
    “叫哥哥，没老没少的。”岳明辉一下儿抓过两盒方便米饭，然后把车门打开，蹦了下去，冲卜凡喊道:“我去问别人要点儿开水。”  
    望着岳明辉蹦跶的背影，卜凡笑着想，等到了目的地有你好受的。

 

     “你先给我回来把外套穿上！”  
      
-TBC-  
————————————————————————  
肾虚溜走。现在觉得以前看过的能写出万字车的太太是神明。  
     


End file.
